


Huwag ako, Julian

by danyoonlee



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyoonlee/pseuds/danyoonlee
Summary: Julian is your college best friend. Sa panahon na magkakilala kayo, alam mo lahat ng kalokohan ng gagong ito, pero alam mo rin kung kailan at paano siya nagiging softie.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing a fan fiction after more than 5 years so please forgive me. Let me know your comments so I can improve.
> 
> This is supposed to be fluff...if you squint really hard.

Bagong salta ka sa Maynila, galing high school. Unang kaibigan mo sa college ang isang kaklase mo sa Biochemistry na nakatabi mo nung first day.

“Hi, freshie ka rin?” ani Julian.  
“Ah, oo. Ikaw din ba?” sabi mo.  
“Oo. Julian nga pala. Julian del Pilar.”

Nakipagkamay ka at sinabi rin ang iyong pangalan.

“Taga-saan ka?” tanong ni Julian  
“Taga-Tarlac. Ikaw ba?”  
“Taga-Bulacan.”

Dumating ang professor niyo. Hindi mo pa masyadong matantsa, kasi first day pa lang naman. Nag-discuss lang muna siya ng mga course requirements, at nang matapos ay nag-dismiss din ng klase.

“Sige, see you next meeting.”  
“Sige, Julian. Nice meeting you!”

At nagpatuloy ang araw hanggang matapos ang lahat ng klase mo sa araw na ‘yon. Wala kang masyadong nakausap sa iba mong mga klase kasi, una, mahiyain ka. Hindi mo kayang mauna kumausap, at kung kakausapin ka naman, tatanungin lang nila kung nasa tama ba silang klase. Naglakad ka pauwi sa condo mo at habang nakapila sa elevator, may tumapik sa balikat mo.

“Julian? Anong ginagawa mo dito?”  
“Dito ako nakatira? Ikaw? Bakit ka nandito?”  
“Dito rin ako nakatira!”  
“Wow. What a coincidence.”

Bumukas na ang elevator at pumasok kayo. Pinindot mo ang 34, at pagpasok ni Julian ay wala na siyang pinindot. Marahil ay may pumindot na ng floor niya.

“Kumusta ang first day?” ani Julian.  
“Ayos lang. Puro intro pa lang naman, wala pang lecture. Not that I’m complaining, though. At least may transition ako galing bakasyon.”  
“Ako rin eh. Yung iba ko nga, free cut lang. Baka baksyon mode pa rin ‘yong mga prof ko.”

Pagdating sa 34th floor, kailangan mo nang bumaba.

“Uy sige, baba na ako. 34 na.”  
“Dito rin ako. Tara." sabi ni Julian.

Medyo nagulat ka. Naglalakad kayo sa parehong direksyon, at nang nauna siya, nagulat ka nang binuksan niya ang pinto ng 34X, katabi mong unit.

“Wow. Magkatabi lang tayo ng unit?”  
“Teka, 34W ka nakatira?” ani Julian habang binubuksan ang ilaw sa condo niya.  
“Oo. Ang galing. Wait. Seryoso?”  
“Share tayo ng dinner minsan ah.” pabirong sabi ni Julian.  
Ngumiti ka at napatawa nang kaunti. Binubuksan mo ang pinto ng condo mo.  
“Sige, una na ako ah. Good night, Julian!”  
“Sige, good night!”

At doon nagsimula ang inyong pagiging mag-college best friends.


	2. Hell Week

Second year na kayo. Kahit hindi kayo pareho ng course ni Julian, madalas kayong magkasama. Behavioral Sciences ang course niya, at Nursing naman ang sa iyo. Sinasadya ninyong sabay ang break times ninyo para sabay kayong mag-lunch. Tuwing dinner, depende kung ano'ng mayroong acads ang kailangan ninyong tapusin, nagdadamayan kayo, at kung minsan hanggang puyatan.

“Uy katatapos lang ng class ko. Saan ka? Tara, dinner!” nagtext sa’yo si Julian. Mga 6PM na iyon.

Nasa condo ka, tinatapos ang papers mo para sa duty kinabukasan. It was a Monday night.

“Sorry, Juls. Papers night. Baka hindi kita masamahan.” Nag-reply ka.

Hindi nagreply si Julian. Stressed ka sa papers mo, kasi ang dami mong kailangan tapusin, at ang bilis ng oras. Maaga pa ang duty mo kinabukasan. Wala ka na ring oras isipin kung nag-reply ba si Julian o hindi.

Maya-maya’y nag-ring ang doorbell mo. Walang tumawag sa intercom kaya hindi mo alam kung sino ito, pero binuksan mo ang pinto.

“Hoy, miss. Kumain ka. Masyado kang subsob diyan.” sabi ng isang matangkad na lalaking may kahabaan ang buhok para sa isang lalaki sa may pintuan, habang iniaabot sa’yo ang plastic bag na may take-out food. Kita niya sa mukha mo ang pagod at stress.  
“Mamamatay na yata ako. Hay.” Kinuha mo ang plastic mula kay Julian, at bumalik sa puwesto mo sa harap ng laptop.  
“How can I help?” tanong ni Julian, habang aaktong uupo sa upuang katapat mo sa mesa. “Sakto, wala naman akong kailangang asikasuhin para bukas.”  
“Okay na yung dinalhan mo ako ng food.” Binuksan mo ang lalagyan ng pagkain na dala ni Julian. Sushi at sashimi, favorite mo. “UY YES SALAMAT!”  
“You’re welcome, bro.” Pinapanood ka ni Julian kumain, tila sinisiguradong kumakain ka.  
“Kumain ka na?” tanong mo sa kaibigan mo.  
“Oo. Huwag mo akong alalahanin. Alalahanin mo sarili mo, nurse.”

Natapos kang kumain at dali-daling bumalik sa papeles mo.

“Samahan na lang kitang magpuyat dito. May dala naman akong handouts. Dito ko na babasahin.” Sabi ni Julian.  
“Yes please. Mukhang aakitin ako ng kama ko kapag wala akong kasama.”

Mag-a-alas-dose na, at malapit ka nang matapos sa papeles mo.

“Juls, deserve ko naman na siguro umidlip, ano? Isa na lang.”  
“Sige, go. 20 minutes. Gisingin kita.”

Tumayo ka at humiga sa kama mo at umidlip. Pinapanood ka ni Julian, nang mag-ring ang phone mo. Ayaw ni Julian na maistorbo ang pinakamahalaga mong idlip, kaya sinagot niya ang phone mo.

“Hi, Tita!”  
“O, Julian! Magkasama pa kayo?”  
“Nagpupuyat sa papers, Tita. Umidlip siya saglit, pero huwag kayong mag-alala, patapos na po siya.”  
“Nako, hindi ko na alam kung paano ka pasasalamatan, Julian. Pakigising na lang siya, ha?”  
“Opo, tita!”  
“Sige, goodnight!”

Tapos na ang 20 minutes, at ginising ka na niya.

“Ang bilis ng 20 minutes. Hay, hindi bale. Last push! Sembreak na next week!”  
“At dahil nabanggit mo na rin ang sembreak, walwal tayo sa Friday!”

Last day na ng class sa Friday. Uso na naman ang mga sem-ender parties, at siyempre hindi nagpapahuli diyan si Julian.

“Okay, sige, fine. Alam ko namang kailangan mo lang ng tagapag-alaga eh.”  
“Uy excuse me, high-tol ‘to ano.”  
“Sabi mo eh. O manglalandi ka lang.”  
“Uy foul.”  
“Sa tingin mo hindi foul para sa mga babaeng nasa gh-in-ost mo?”  
“Pasalamat ka best friend kita ah.”  
“Pasalamat ka rin. Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit tayo friends eh.”

Natapos mo na mga papeles mo. Nagp-print ka na ng papers nang magring ang intercom. Sinagot ni Julian.

“Yes po. Sige, paakyatin niyo na lang. Thank you!”

“Sino ‘yon?” tanong mo.  
“Basta.”

Maya-maya ay nagring na ang doorbell mo. Binuksan ni Julian ang pinto at nakita na nagpadeliver siya ng pizza.

“Wow, hatinggabing-hatinggabi, magp-pizza tayo?”  
“Bawal ba? Also, breakfast mo na rin ‘to bukas. Alam kong wala ka nang time mag-prepare pa bukas.”

Kumuha kayo ng tig-isang slice ng pizza at kumain.

“By the way, tumawag pala ang mom mo kanina. Ayaw kong gisingin ka kaya ako na ang sumagot.”  
“Ano'ng sabi?”  
“Kinukumusta ka lang. Hindi mo siguro ni-reply-an kanina.”  
“Ay nag-text ba siya?” tinignan mo ang phone mo, at nakita ang message ng mom mo.  
“Oo nga. Anyway, tawagan ko na lang sila bukas.”

Naubos na ni Julian ang kinakain niyang pizza.

“O, matulog ka na. Maaga pa ang duty mo bukas, right?”  
“Opo, kuya. Matutulog na po.”  
“Hindi ako aalis hangga’t hindi ka natutulog.”

Napangiti ka sa ka-kuya-han ng kaibigan. Humiga ka sa kama, at nagkumot.

“Ito na po, kuya. Basta i-lock niyo po yung pinto pag-alis niyo.”

Nag-aayos na ng gamit si Julian para umuwi.

“Oo nga pala, Juls. Pwede mag-request? Last na.”  
“Ano ‘yon?”  
“Puwede paki-make sure na gising na ako by 5:30AM mamaya. Baka hindi ako magising sa alarm ko eh.”  
“Sige sige. Basta matulog ka na.”  
“Good night.”

Tumayo na si Julian nang marinig ang una mong hilik. Tahimik na binuksan ang pinto, ni-lock, at saka isinara nang marahan.


	3. (cont.) Hell Week

5:30AM na nang may narinig kang kumatok nang malakas sa pinto ng unit mo.

“Opo, Kuya! Gising na po ako. Salamat!” sigaw mo mula sa banyo, na malapit sa pinto ng unit mo.  
“Good. Galingan sa duty!” sigaw ni Julian mula sa labas, at bumalik na rin sa loob ng kanyang unit.

Pagkatapos mong magbihis ay nakita mo ang box ng pizza na in-order ni Julian kagabi. Naisipan mong kumuha ng isang slice at kumain.

Nang 6:15AM na ay nagsimula ka nang mag-ayos ng gamit, at umalis mula sa condo, papunta sa ospital. Buti na lang ay walking distance lang ito mula sa condo mo. Pagdating mo sa ward ay nandoon na ang ilan sa mga kaklase mo, at habang hinihintay ninyo ang clinical instructor ninyo ay nagkuwentuhan muna kayo.

“Hay sana Friday na. Gusto ko nang matapos itong sem na ito!”  
“May plano na ba kayo sa Friday?”  
“Balak ko sanang pumunta sa sem-ender ng TOM eh.”  
“Uy tara, g?”  
“Pupunta rin kayo doon?” tanong mo sa mga kaklase mo.  
“Oo, pupunta raw doon si Julian del Pilar eh.” ani Remedios.

Nanlaki ang mga mata mo nang marinig mo ang pangalan ni Julian.

“Paano ninyo nakilala si Julian?” tanong mo.  
“Saan ka galing, ‘teh? Uhm, sikat siya?”  
“Oo nga. Patay na patay na ako sa kanya simula nang maging ka-grupo ko siya sa Kas 2. Ang galing niya sa History, besh. Ang taas ng grades namin doon, mostly dahil sa kanya. Tapos pogi pa.”  
“Tapos sumayaw din siya doon sa isang event ng Indayog last sem. Marupok pa naman ako sa mga dancers.”  
“Naka-match ko siya sa Tinder, actually. Kaya alam ko na pupunta siya sa Friday.” sabi ni Remedios.

Kaya pala nagyaya ang gago. Manglalandi nga.

“Pero balita ko malandi daw ‘yon, tapos mahilig mang-ghost.”  
“Ano namang source mo diyan?”  
“Yung kapatid kasi ng jowa ko, ex niya. Si Ate Feli.” 

Hindi mo alam kung magugulat ka ba, matutuwa ka ba, o maiinis sa mga naririnig mo. Sisiraan mo ba ang best friend mo para maprotektahan ang mga kaklase mo, o hahayaan mo silang malaman nila sa sarili nilang experience.

“Basta guys, ang masasabi ko lang, mag-ingat kayo.” sabi mo na lang.  
“Close ba kayo ni Julian?” tanong ni Remedios.

Ngumiti ka lang sa mga kaklase mo. Naintriga ang mga kaklase mo sa ngiti mo. Gusto ka nilang tanungin pa, pero dumating na ang clinical instructor niyo, at nagsimula na ang duty niyo.

Naging toxic ang duty mo, kaya naging busy ka sa duty mo. Monitor dito, procedures doon, tapos ang dami mo pang gamot na kailangang ibigay sa pasyente. Pagkatapos mo sa lahat ng kailangan mong gawin para sa shift mo ay bumalik ka na sa staff lounge. Napaupo ka sa bangko at napabuntong-hininga.

“Sa wakas! Natapos din!”  
“Mas chill naman na siguro bukas, ano?”  
“Sana! At least, dalawang araw na lang, at wala tayong papeles na kailangang pagpuyatan tonight!”

Tila toxic din ang mga kaklase mo, at nawala sa isip nila ang tungkol kay Julian. Buti na lang, ayaw mong ma-hot seat nang wala sa oras. Nag-ayos na kayo ng mga gamit at lumabas ng ward.

“Uy tara, lunch?” yaya ni Remedios sa inyong grupo.  
“Sige, tara! Saan, Rob?”  
“Sorry guys, ‘di ko kayo masasamahan. May aasikasuhin kasi ako eh. Bawi ako sa end ng duty.” sabi mo.  
“Gano’n ba? O sige, see you tomorrow na lang.” at nagpaalam ka na sa mga kaklase mo.

Pagdating mo sa condo ay kaagad kang naligo, dahil sobrang hulas ka sa duty niyo. Pagkatapos mong maligo at magbihis ay ihinanda mo na ang mga kaldero at mga rekado. Isa sa mga paraan mo para mag-relax ang pagluluto, kaya naisipan mong magluto ng Carbonara para sa pananghalian. 

Pagkatapos mo magluto ay saktong 12PM na. Tinext mo si Julian.

“Juls, lunch tayo? Treat ko.” tanong mo.  
“G! Teka, nasa condo pa ako. Saan tayo?”

Hindi mo na ni-replyan si Julian at binitbit ang inihanda mong tanghalian. Umalis ka sa condo mo at kumatok sa kabilang pinto. Kaagad namang binuksan ni Julian ang pinto.

“Yes, payback time!” ani Julian nang makita niya ang bitbit mong pagkain.

Pumasok ka sa condo niya at isinara ang pinto. Nilapag mo ang pagkain sa mesa niya habang naghahanda siya ng mga pinggan at kubyertos. Maya-maya’y nagsimula na kayong kumain.

“Kumusta nga pala ang duty?” tanong ni Julian.  
“Toxic. Ang daming ganap. Pero naitawid naman.”  
“Hindi ka naman nasabon ng prof mo?”  
“Hindi naman. Thank God.”  
“Ikaw pa ba? Kayang-kaya mo ‘yon.”

Napangiti ka sa kumpyansa ni Julian sa kakayahan mo.

“Ikaw, kumusta class?” tanong mo sa kaibigan.  
“So-so. Pahabol discussions lang para sa exam.”  
“Hay. Buti na lang wala akong sumasabay na exam sa duty.”

Natapos kayong kumain, at pinilit mo si Julian na ikaw na ang maghugas ng pinggan.

“Hoy, Julian del Pilar, siya nga pala. May hindi ka sinasabi sa akin, ah.”

Natigilan ang binata, tila nahuli sa akto.

“Ano ‘yon?”  
“Kilala mo pala si Remedios?”  
“Remedios Nable Jose? Ah, oo.” ani Julian, tila wala lang sa kanya.  
“Alam mo bang Nursing din siya? Kagrupo ko siya, actually?”  
“Ay weh? Hindi niya nabanggit ang course niya. Basta sabi niya, nasa same university rin siya.”  
“So bakit hindi mo nabanggit sa ‘kin ang tungkol kay Remedios?” Tinataasan mo na ang kilay mo.  
“’Di kasi seryoso ‘yon. Fling lang.”  
“Hoy!”  
“Bakit?”  
“Pero sinabi mo kay Remedios na pupunta ka sa Friday? Para makipagkita? Makipaglandian?”  
“Puwede?”  
“Kailan ka magbabago?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Julian. Napabuntong-hininga ka na lang. “Ito na naman siya.” sabi mo sa sarili mo.

“Alam mo bang kalat din ang chismis sa’yo? Na babaero ka at mahilig kang mang-ghost?”  
“Alam mo, let them talk. Hindi naman nila mapapatunayan hangga’t hindi nila na-e-experience.”  
“Nung high school ka, ‘di ba, dahil diyan din kayo nagbreak ni Felicidad? Nakita niya yung listahan ng mga crush mong babae sa iba’t ibang school? Na gh-in-ost mo rin?”  
“Bakit may pagb-bring-up ng high school?”  
“Sino ba naman kasi ang matinong lalaki ang ayaw mahuli pero naglilista ng mga pangalan ng babae tapos itatago sa wallet? Ano, to-do list?!”

Hindi nakaimik si Julian. Natapos ka nang maghugas ng pinggan, at tinaasan ng kilay ang kaibigan.

“Kapatid ng jowa ng kaklase ko si Ate Feli.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Julian. 

“Kaya kung ako sa’yo, mag-ingat ka. Maliit lang ang mundo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ito muna ang huli kong update hanggang matapos ang undas. May mga kailangan lamang akong pagtuunan ng pansin sa aking pag-aaral sa mga susunod na araw, at baka hindi ko magalaw ang kuwentong ito. Paumanhin! Salamat sa suporta!
> 
> (PS. Gusto ko lamang sabihin na base sa totoong buhay ang paglilista ng pangalan ng mga babae na nabanggit sa chapter na ito. Kaibigan ko siya, pero nagbabago naman na siya. Sana pati si Julian. Charot.)


End file.
